Shadowsofdarkness
by olivdoug0987
Summary: What i hope will happen in Botw 2
1. Thenightmare

This is a fanfic of a theory I made up for botw 2. There will be smut and cussing. Rated T for teen

Chapter 1 The nightmare:

A dark cave under Hyrule Castle glowed with luminous stones and infested with rats. Link and princess Zelda where exploring the mysterious cavern underneath the ruined castle. That's when Link noticed something **mysterious. **A strange Oder

Came from a a few feet away. It was disturbing Smell to inheal. The princess rode the rhinoceros because they could not bring the horses to such a dangerous location.

Link was scared. He was spooked out but had to protect the princess, AT ALL COSTS!

The first thing Link saw was disturbing he wanted to puke.

A corpse of dead Gerudo. The head of the zombie-looking creature was hanging back.the long red hair was crispy and dry and looked.. undead. Chains and Gerudo jewelry dangled from the corpe's neck and head. It was discusting.

"Link!" Princess Zelda said. As he turned around to face her. "What...is that thing"?!. Link stepped in front of her and guarded her with his master sword. He noticed a green arm holding the monster down in it's chest.

He slowly aprroched it and the closer he got, the hotter the hand's radiance got. He was finally close to and- BAM! The hand caught his arm and he felt his skin burn and peel off. He looked over to zelda and-she was gone?!

———————————————————————

Link gasped and rose his head from his kitchen table in his house in Hateno Village. His breaths were heavy and his face was red and hot, his whole body was sweaty and numb. Zelda sat beside him. She had a sketchbook and making blueprints for the new and improved castle town. Her head snapped in his direction as she released he had a nightmare.

"Link are you ok?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. He held his thumb up as he was trying to avoid contact.

"It's ok" she said as she held his hand. "I get nightmares too". "It was odd" he said with a crack in his voice.

"We should head to bed" Zelda said. "Proper sleep will help you have sweeter dreams.

Link nodded and went upstairs, so did Zelda.

He knelt down on one knee and rested his hand on his leg and buried his head in his lap. Zelda snuggled in the covers of his bed and rested her head gently on his soft pillow.

They both closed their eyes and headed out for the night.


	2. Theinventor

Princess Zelda is a 17 year old girl, she decided to cut her long golden locks into cute bob. The hairstyle looks very nice on her. 18 year old Link was her appointed knight 100 years ago and still is today.

Zelda is a strong girl, both her mind and body are calm and strong. She has a knack for studying and dissecting guardian parts. She is quite a nerd. But she is kind and beautiful inside and out.

———————————————————————-

Zelda sat outside near the pond to take photos of the bugs and flowers outside of Link's house. She wore a sky blue dress with tight Long sleeves and a flowey skirt. Her collar bone was nice and toned. She wore her boots and golden hair clips.

Link stood behind her with an empty look in his eyes. He watched over her with such bravery. His blue eyes had a cold look.

"Link, would you like a flower?" Asked Zelda.

Link knelt down to receive the small Violet.

Zelda tuck it behind his ear and let out s small giggle. " You look fabulous!".

She loved Link. And yeah,yeah You might assume this was love at first sight but she's loved him for 100 years and beyond. Don't you see it was love that unlocked her sealing power.

They do everything together. They cry, They learn, they feel, and last but not least they relate. All that has happened is scary for both of them. But they can restore Hyrule together if they work together.

The princess looked into and Link's eyes. And studied his face. He was quite handsome for his age. Even though most village girls and fans have crushes on him just for his looks. Zelda knows him personally. They are friends and partners.

But this is not s fairytale. This life, this story is about a princess who should hide her feelings. Even though she loves him... she must resist and keep her feelings to herself.

**"Restoring hyrule is what we should be focused on." " or so father would say"**


	3. Thekiss

Link has been more expressive lately, he talks more often, and smiles too.

He is known to never show any kind of affection but this day.that changed.

———————————————————————

Zelda and Link finnaly left Hateno to explore.

They had boring conversations. No activities of any

kind.

—————————-

"Link please tell me, how did you find my horse-

Oh exuse me.. i mean my horses grandaughter"?

"An older man told me where to retrieve it". Link said. "He told me about how beautiful the princess was riding her white horse, so I wished to see that for myself".

Zelda blushed*

(Link called her beautiful ! She was very happy).

" I did not mean to make you become flustered, your grace". Link said as he looked forward.

"No it's um... it fine, and thank you". Zelda said as she covered her hands with her face. She was so embarrassed she almost fainted.

The two were heading over to Kakariko Village. But the trip was longer than intended.

" We should rest" said Zelda. The sun is starting to set.

Link nodded quickly and sat*

Zelda also sat. Her knees were pulled up to her chest.

The two watched the sun set. It was unreal...

Time goes fast on hyrule so the sun was only down for a few 30 seconds. And then the stars came out.

"Link?"

"Mhmm?"Link replied

"I miss Impa" Zelda said as she fidgeted with grass blades.

" Link also looked down, I miss her too...but she will rest easy.

Zelda gave him a small smile. "I am glad to have you as a friend. We shall give Hyrule so much improvement. "The castle will be cleaned up sooner than we think".

Link had a terrified look on his face. A look zelda could never notice anywhere. Link has never really been scared.

She looked at his face and noticed his breathing getting heavier.

"Link what is wrong?!"

Link finnaly snapped out of it.

" I apologize, your grace."

" for what?"Zelda asked

Link stayed silent. And then he spoke.

" The other night... I had a nightmare"...It was about a monster"...That I could not defeat".

Link continued. "It was a corpse of s dead geurudo man. And he removed my hand from my arm, and took you". " it scares me so much..just thinking about it." It disturbs me because I could not protect you."

Zelda's mouth also quivered in fear.

2 words popped up in her head.

"Ganondorf Dragmire" she whispered

Link faced her and gave her a concerned look.

" Could you possibly think that-that your dream. May actually be a message. Or a sign that something bad might happen soon."

Link stared at the sky. And said these words. "Even if something unfortunate happens... I will always stay by your side- here. And protect you, Your grace".

Zelda felt her body feel a sudden rush of feels, her face was red and her throat was dry. She has never ever, felt such chemistry between her and Link. She wished she could marry him. And tell him every day that she loved him. It makes you wonder...

"Thank you Link" Zelda said trying not to cry.

She wiped a small tear from her cheek and sniffled a little bit too. But then she felt Link wrap his arms around her and gave her a hug.

After they departed from the hug. Zelda stared at Link with a cute look in her eyes.

Link looked back at her he eyed her lips. His focus was on her lips. He knew it was wrong to kiss her, but he heard from a wise man on his travels that lip contact calms the body.

He wanted to help her...

Link brushed his fingers on Zelda's waist and gently grabbed her chin. He tried not to hesitate, it was a habit of his to do so.

Zelda gasped as he touched her she closed her eyes and let her body relax.

And then they kiss.

They kiss repeatedly. For approximately 30 seconds I assume...

Zelda felt her vagina feel pleasure. She knew her body feeling sexual desire is wrong but she could not ignore the feeling.

She felt like a naughty schoolgirl.

She licked Links neck, and he blushed. He knew this was going too far.

Princess... he whispered

Zelda stopped what she was doing

Link noticed why they made out she was still crying

He took his thumb and wiped the tears of from her face.

" this is inappropriate we must stop"

Zelda agreed and apologized

**She felt like she did something wrong did she?**


	4. Chapter3:thetruce

"Link, I would like to discuss what happened between you and me yesterday"

said Zelda, she and him have not spoke all morning.

Link nodded his head and agreed to sit down

" why did you kiss me?" Asked Zelda with the concern look on her face

" I apologize your grace, I only wanted to help you. But I see that approach was wrong. I know their boundaries between our friendship. I apologize."

Said Link,he looked very sorry and he thought he hurt her.

Zelda chuckled, " no need to apologize, end it might sound wrong to admit… But, I liked it."

Link looked up at her with surprise. He did not intend to please the princess this way.

The princess continued,

"But I agree, there are boundaries between our friendship. I feel like-like we could take things to the next level in our... friendship after we restore the Hyrule. But for now, we must continue to work together and then we can get to the good stuff . That could be a truce" Ok?"

Link nodded his head with that expressionless look on his face, his face is usually expressionless or serious perhaps, but his silence speaks great volumes.

———————————————————————-

Link Yawned, he was usually very tired in the day.

". So after 100 year rest you're still tired" asked Zelda with a smile on her face." "Haven't you slept enough my hero?"

Link chuckled and only replied. " yes and not a moment since"

The two teenagers were off to visit Kakariko Village

And visit Paya, to hang out with her, and to also comfort her after Impa's death.


	5. Chapter5:paya

Paya, she is such a sweet girl. She's in love with Link well who isn't, but she thinks he is soo handsome she will pass out by just looking at him.

She has had her thoughts, on if Link loves Zelda

Or not. She's self-conscious about that sometimes. She's happy to see them travel together. But deep inside she feels like her heart is broken.

Of course she does not know what's going on with the relationship or friendship. But sometimes she wishes she could be princess Zelda. A beautiful woman with a perfect body, green eyes and blond hair and the Most attractive appointed knight in the Land.

Her grandmother, Impa died after the defeat of calamity Ganon, and so did all of the Sheikah technology. All of the shrines and towers return to the ground and the Sheikah slate faded away in dust.

———————————————————————

Link and Zelda were at the entrance of the village. The children have stopped running around and happiness has faded away. The elder is now dead.

Everybody remains in the house. The shops were closed and so was the inn.

The only people who remained outside of their houses were The two guards at Impa's house.

Link helped the princess make her way up all of the stairs and opened the door for her.

The two saw Paya on her knees cleaning the house as she usually does.

"Paya?" Says Zelda. "Hello"

Paya jumps a little bit and then turns around to be greeted by the The princesses smile. Her smile was so beautiful, Paya thought, It really did feel like the radiance from the sun on a warm summer day.

"Um um hello, your grace." Paya said as her voice cracked.

"He-hello master Link!"

Link nodded to greet her

"We came here, to see how you are doing and offer you some closure." Said Zelda

" I am fine your grace, now that grandmother is dead I know I should fill my role as the leader of Kakariko Village I am sure that I can make strong decisions and work on my self-esteem to become the greatest leader they've ever had." Said Paya

Zelda smiled, "oh, you will be a great leader Paya"!

"And you will become a great queen your grace" Paya said as she bowed to Zelda.

———————————————————————

Two days have passed since the visit to the village.

The princess and her knight kept traveling and learning new things.

She stopped when she saw decayed guardians and scavenged for screws and loose parts to study them. Because she did not have the chance to do so 100 years ago.


	6. Chapter6:princesidon

Prince Sidon was a very passionate man. The princess of Hyrule met him 100 years ago when he was only six years old.

He had shap fangs and a charming attitude and was ready to reunite with Zelda herself.

———————————————————————

Link and Zelda were headed to Zoras domain. The monsters were somewhat gone but a few still remained.

As the couple pulled up to the entrance to the beautiful water park like city . The two zora guards got on their knees and bowed down.

"No Need to bow" said Zelda as she let out a sweet chuckle "may I speak to Prince Sidon?"

" yes your grace." Said the zora guard."he is right at lady Mipha's statue."

Zelda smiled and said " thank you!"

Link and Zelda walked up to Mipha's statue and approached Sidon.

The zora prince turned around before the two could even get to him.

"Link my boy!" Said Sidon as he flashed one of his charming smiles.

Sidon reaches out to give link a fist bump.

"And is this... the beautiful princess Zelda?!" Said the prince.

Zelda blushed* she loves being called beautiful it is her weak spot

She decided to flirt with the FISH prince back.

" and is this the handsome Prince Sidon?!" She said as she let out a sweet chuckle."

Link had his usual bland look on his cute face. Like he could not hear any conversations or anything.

———————————————————————

_Hey guys, so this is my first Arthur's note and I just wanted to say that this story will have at least 20 chapters. ok by niggas!_


End file.
